1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muscle strength training detector device, and in particular to a wearable muscle strength training detector device, which is body borne, allowing a user to wear on a wrist, a waist, or other suitable locations according to different types of muscle strength training device involved.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional muscle strength training device is provided for training of muscles of various parts of a human body and various models are available in the market. Due to the difference among muscles of various parts of a human body in respect of exercise mode and characteristics and also due to the significant diversification of physic conditions among different people, the muscle strength training must be achieved on the basis of the characteristics of the muscles of different parts. If a trainee is not guided by a trainer or a therapist or if his or her body has been hurt by sports injury or suffers other illness, the stretching force, weight, direction, posture, and the likes of training must be specifically adjusted, otherwise the training may be just in vain or may even cause sports injury, such as muscle straining.
A conventional way of measurement of muscle strength training is to provide detection devices, such as reed switches and laser sensors, which may be different to be mounted to different muscle strength training devices. With the increasingly progress of the development of the muscle strength training devices, they are getting more and more complicated and different sensor devices are provided for different parts of human body. This makes assembly hard and maintenance and repair are also difficult. In addition, such sensors for muscle strength training device must be combined with an wheel axle of a muscle strength training device. Manufacturers have to make multiple models of sensors to cope with the muscle strength training devices available in the market and this makes the manufacture hard.
Further, the conventional muscle strength training devices do not allow for regulation and adjustment made according to personal conditions and thus large error often results. This is also a shortcoming of the conventional detection devices.